Les éphémères
by abooklikethis
Summary: Une série de drabbles écrits dans le cadre de la Drabble Machine. 3000 mots en tout. Principalement du Arthur/Merlin et un peu de Gwen/Morgana.


_**Juste une série de drabbles dans le cadre de la drabbling machine.  
**_

**Fandom** : Merlin  
**Pairing** : Morgana/Gwen  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : Baiser sur le front  
**Pour** : **gredoune**  
Pas de spoilers  
217 mots

Morgana a des terreurs nocturnes depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Elle ne se rappelle pas exactement quand elles ont commencé, mais elle se souvient de la peur et de la solitude peuplant ses nuits d'insomnies.  
Elle se souvient du sentiment de d'horreur qui lui faisait mouiller son lit et hurler de désespoir tout en sachant que personne ne saurait vraiment l'entendre ou la comprendre.  
Elle se souvient de l'angoisse précédant chaque coucher, lui nouant l'estomac et lui serrant la gorge.  
Elle se souvient des larmes refoulées.

Et puis, un jour, pour son treizième anniversaire, Uther lui offre une demoiselle de compagnie. Elle s'appelle Guinevère et elle doit avoir son âge. Morgana l'appelle Gwen, parce qu'elle trouve le surnom joli et qu'elle sait que les joues de la jeune fille s'empourpre lorsqu'elle l'emploie. Gwen est terriblement compétente, mais aussi extrêmement gentille et, très vite Morgana se sent beaucoup moins seule.

Chaque soir Gwen l'aide à se coucher et, juste avant de moucher la dernière bougie, elle se penche pour poser un léger baiser sur son front. C'est inconvenant et Uther ne doit jamais l'apprendre mais, depuis que Gwen est là, Morgana dort un tout petit peu mieux et, si les cauchemars persistent, au moins a-t-elle des bras où se réfugier.

**Fandom** : Merlin  
**Perso** : Arthur, dragon  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : Arthur rendant visite au dragon enfant  
**Pour** : **tipitina**  
Pas de spoilers  
436 mots

Arthur a neuf ans lorsqu'il rencontre le dragon pour la première fois.

Son père l'a observé toute la journée attentivement.  
Arthur a senti son regard sur sa nuque durant ses leçons et s'est appliqué encore plus que d'habitude. Il est en avance pour son âge, mais ce n'est jamais assez bien et il en est parfaitement conscient. Pourtant, à la fin de la journée, Uther pose sa large main sur sa tête sans rien dire et Arthur sent son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine et un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.  
Son père le prend alors par le bras et l'emmène à travers une suite de corridors. Arthur est fatigué, il a faim, il a froid et le regard d'Uther lui fait un peu peur, mais il le suit et ne proteste pas. Si le Roi a décidé qu'il devait venir avec lui, c'est son devoir d'obéir. Il se frotte les yeux et redresse les épaules en descendant une série de marches s'enfonçant sous le château.

Ce soir là, il observe de loin une bête énorme perchée sur un rocher. Son père lui raconte comment le dragon a déchiré son royaume et l'a mis à feu et à sang avant d'être enfin capturé. Arthur apprend que la magie est une chose qu'il doit craindre et combattre de toute son âme, s'il ne veut pas qu'elle le consume et qu'elle lui vole tout ce qui lui est cher.  
Un jour, il sera Roi et Uther le prépare pour ça. C'est la seule leçon que son père lui donne en personne et Arthur sait qu'il n'aura pas besoin de redite.

- - -  
Plus de dix ans plus tard, il se retrouve face au dragon à nouveau. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il a choisi de descendre ces escaliers une nouvelle fois ; quel destin capricieux l'a amené devant la bête endormie... Il passe cependant plusieurs minutes à la regarder en silence, assis à l'écart, bien trop loin pour que le dragon enchainé puisse l'atteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
C'est ridicule, pense-t-il en fermant les yeux. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fiche là alors qu'une centaine d'affaires urgentes demandent son attention. Il y a juste cette impression diffuse que tout s'apprête à changer, comme si le monde était sur le point de basculer légèrement sur son axe...  
Arthur se relève finalement dans un soupir et fait craquer ses articulations avant de rejoindre l'escalier sans un regard en arrière.  
_Ridicule._

Derrière lui, le dragon soulève une de ses lourdes paupières et sa mâchoire énorme esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire.

- - -  
Le lendemain, Arthur rencontre Merlin.

**Fandom** : Merlin  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : Chasse  
**Pour** : **tipitina**  
Pas de spoilers  
434

Merlin détestait la chasse.  
Il haïssait le principe de tuer pour le plaisir et Arthur avait beau essayer de lui faire comprendre la beauté et l'utilité de la chose, il n'y avait rien à faire, ça ne prenait pas. Et, c'était encore pire depuis l'incident de la Licorne. Merlin faisait donc son possible pour faire peur au gibier, tout en utilisant chaque prétexte imaginable pour échapper à cette corvée ou faire comprendre le plus bruyamment possible à Arthur combien il désapprouvait la chose.  
« Arthur !  
- Quoi encore, Merlin ?! »  
Son ton excédé n'annonçait rien de bon, mais Merlin était fatiguée, il avait froid, faim et il en avait marre.  
« Tu ne vas pas tuer ce lapin. »  
C'était une affirmation, plus qu'une question. Arthur baissa les yeux sur la bête qu'il tenait par les oreilles. Le lièvre était encore vivant, le collet l'ayant pris au piège sans l'achever.  
« Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que c'est un lapin.  
- Et ?  
- Mais enfin Arthur, c'est un lapin ! Regarde ses mignonnes oreilles... et ses yeux ? Tu as vu ses yeux ? Il te supplie de le laisser partir vivre sa vie, trouver une lapine et se reproduire de multiples fois. »  
Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Encore avec ces idioties ?! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire Merlin, la chasse sert à réguler la population animale des bois. A la vitesse où ces bestioles se reproduisent, si on ne les chasse pas, il y en aura bientôt dans tout Camelot.  
- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répondit Merlin en reniflant. Les lapins ne sont pas dangereux. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas vivre entouré de lapins. En plus, ils nous tiendraient chaud l'hiver. »  
Arthur le regarda sans rien dire, les sourcils tellement hauts qu'il lui fit un instant penser à Gaius, avant d'éclater de rire.  
« Vivre avec les lapins ? hoqueta-t-il. Franchement Merlin ? Les licornes et maintenant les lapins ?! Mais dans quel monde tu vis ? »  
Merlin haussa les épaules vaguement blessé et ramassa son sac, la bouche pincée. Finalement Arthur lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et le dépassa pour rejoindre leurs chevaux attachés un peu plus loin.  
« Allez, on rentre à Camelot. Je commence à avoir faim. »  
Merlin hocha la tête en grognant, avant de s'arrêter net. Arthur ne tenait plus rien dans sa main et un peu plus loin un buisson s'agita avant de laisser s'échapper une ombre qui fila derrière les arbres.  
« Merliinnn...  
- J'arrive. »

**Fandom** : Merlin  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : A la bougie  
**Pour** : **tipitina**  
Pas de spoilers  
272 mots

C'était un de ces soirs là, comme ils en partageaient parfois. Arthur examinait plusieurs dossiers compilés par le Roi pendant que Merlin cirait ses chaussures, assis au pied de son lit. La chambre était calme, le silence uniquement troublé par le bruit de la plume sur le papier et le raclement de la brosse sur le cuir des bottes. C'était confortable. Le profile d'Arthur était éclairé par la bougie posée sur la table et, si Merlin ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux car il les tenait baissé sur la pile de décrets, il pouvait presque compter le nombre de ses cils.

Secrètement, de tous les moments de la journée, c'était celui-ci que Merlin préférait, parce qu'il avait alors l'occasion d'entre apercevoir le Roi qu'Arthur allait devenir, derrière son arrogance crasse et ses manières déplorables. C'était aussi dans ces moments là que son secret se tenait tout prêt à être chuchoté dans la pénombre du reste de la pièce. Merlin le sentait là, sur le bout de sa langue, tout contre la barrière de ses dents.  
_Bon_, pensa-t-il, le regard perdu dans les oscillations de la flamme dansante, _si elle s'éteint..._  
Mais, la bougie resta allumée jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur étouffe un bâillement derrière sa main et ne se frotte les yeux, ce qui signifiait que la soirée était terminée.

« Une autre fois, peut-être...», murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table pour la débarrasser, après avoir aidé Arthur à se déshabiller.  
Arthur se retourna dans son lit et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
- Non, rien. Bonne nuit, Sire. »  
Il moucha la bougie.

**Fandom** : Merlin  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
**Rating :** G  
**Prompt** : Tempête  
**Pour** : **tipitina**  
Pas de spoilers  
478

Arthur Pendragon n'a pas peur de l'orage.  
Il n'aime pas ça, c'est certain – un orage, ça ne sert à rien, ça détruit les récoltes et ça laisse Camelot boueuse et dégoûtante – mais ça ne l'effraye certainement pas. Et, si le tonnerre le fait sursauter de temps à autre, c'est uniquement un frisson lié à la température. Un Prince ne se laisse jamais surprendre.

- - -

Merlin aime l'orage. Il aime l'odeur de la pluie, le bruit de l'herbe humide sous ses chaussures et la lumière des éclairs qui déchirent le ciel. Gaius lui a expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manifestation naturelle de la charge électrique des nuages, mais Merlin n'arrive pas à ne pas trouver cela un peu magique.

- - -

Un jour, ils se retrouvent piégés dans une grotte par un flot continu qui noie le paysage et trempe le chemin menant à Camelot, le rendant impraticable. Arthur est d'une humeur détestable et bientôt, tout est de la faute de Merlin et de son incompétence. La pluie, le vent, ses chaussettes mouillées, ses cheveux trempés et sa cote de maille qui risque de rouiller… tout.  
Merlin l'ignore, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire lorsqu'Arthur est en mode Crétin Insupportable. Arthur finit par se taire et bientôt, un lourd silence se glisse entre eux, entrecoupé uniquement par le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant avec fracas à l'extérieur.  
Merlin s'adosse à un rocher et se sent lentement glisser vers un état de demi sommeil. Le tonnerre craque et la pluie redouble, mais cela ne le dérange pas.  
Et puis… Et puis soudain Merlin voit. Il voit le tic qui agite l'œil d'Arthur à chaque grondement dehors, il voit le pli de sa bouche et la tension de son dos ainsi que ses mains crispées autour du manche de son épée dont il n'a pas besoin.

Merlin pourrait se moquer, mais il ne le fait pas. Cela ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit. A la place, il se met à parler. Il raconte des idioties sans queues, ni têtes ; des anecdotes stupides sur son enfance à Ealdor, la liste des choses qu'il trouve insupportables chez Arthur… n'importe quoi. Au début, Arthur ne réagit presque pas, puis petit à petit, du coin de l'œil, Merlin le voit se détendre. Ce ne sont que des détails, mais progressivement, la ride anxieuse qui barre son front disparaît, ses dents se desserrent et sa mâchoire se relaxe… sa langue se délie aussi. Et, lorsqu'il se moque de Merlin et de sa diarrhée verbale, une petite lueur dans son regard démentant l'arrogance de ses propos assure à Merlin que l'ordre des choses est à nouveau tel qu'il devrait être.

Dehors, la pluie s'arrête et bientôt un rayon de soleil passe à travers le feuillage des arbres. Merlin continue de parler.

**Fandom** : Merlin  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : Conseils  
**Pour** : **tipitina**  
Pas de spoilers  
309 mots

S'il y a une chose que Merlin a fini par comprendre, c'est que malgré qu'il s'en défende véhémentement, Arthur l'écoute lorsqu'il a quelque chose à dire. Par fierté, il fera d'abord exactement le contraire de ce que Merlin aura pu lui conseiller, mais au final… et bien, c'est le final qui compte.

Cependant, Arthur ne demande jamais l'avis de personne. Jamais. Pas même celui du Roi.  
Merlin sait pourtant au fond de lui qu'un jour, la situation changera et qu'au milieu de cette fameuse destinée dont ils sont prisonniers, Arthur finira par lui demander conseil. Il se prépare à ça. En secret, il étudie la politique et les relations qu'entretient Camelot avec les Royaumes voisins. Il apprend par cœur le nom de leurs souverains et mémorise leurs blasons et la puissance de leurs armées ainsi que l'importance de leurs ressources. Il n'a pas de professeur et, sur ces sujets là, Gaius ne peut pas lui être d'une grande aide, mais il y a une bibliothèque et fort heureusement, Merlin sait lire.  
Il n'a jamais osé demander de l'aide à Arthur. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa place et il est presque certain qu'il la lui refuserait ou ne comprendrait pas, mais cela ne le décourage pas. Il sait que lorsque son temps viendra, Arthur sera un grand Roi. Le meilleur Roi que Camelot ait jamais eu. Un Roi juste et équitable. Il voit ce règne dans ses rêves et il arrive presque à le toucher du bout des doigts lorsque ses mains habillent Arthur. Il y a chez lui une noblesse que Merlin n'a jamais vu chez aucun homme et s'il doit passer une partie de ses nuits à se préparer à le soutenir, et bien cela en vaut la peine.

- - -  
Bizarrement, Arthur ne le réprimande jamais lorsqu'il arrive en retard après s'être endormi sur une pile d'archives dans la bibliothèque.

**Fandom** : Merlin  
**Pairing** : Arthur/Merlin  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : Un Arthur ivre et une déclaration ratée  
**Pour** : **brisby_pops**  
Pas de spoilers  
633 mots

"Merliiinnnnnzzzzzz..."  
Arthur lui bave sur l'épaule et agite un peu les pieds dans le vide comme pour donner plus de poids à sa déclaration.  
Merlin roule des yeux et le hisse un peu plus sur son dos en se retenant de ne pas le laisser par terre en plan pour aller se coucher. Le prince est rond comme une barrique et franchement, Merlin aurait du le voir venir, vu le nombre de fois où il a du remplir son verre lors de la soirée. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'Arthur ait réussi à sortir de la salle du banquet sans vomir sur les chaussures de Lady Elizabeth et que personne ne l'ai vu dans cet état. La réputation du Royaume en aurait pris un coup, c'est certain.  
"Merliiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn..."  
La voix dans son dos se fait geignarde, presque suppliante et Merlin sent malgré lui un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il va avoir de quoi se moquer de sa Royale Crétinerie pendant des semaines après ça.  
« Quoi ?»  
Arthur ne répond pas tout de suite et se contente de chantonner bêtement contre son oreille des paroles que Merlin n'arrive pas à saisir.  
« Vous êtes complètement saoul votre seigneurie, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. Et aussi très lourd.  
- S'pas vrai !! proteste Arthur, d'un ton outragé. Je suis parflai… farpait… tout à fait en forme.  
- Oui, oui. »  
Ils continuent en silence pendant quelques secondes, mais visiblement Arthur ne parvient pas à tenir sa langue très longtemps lorsqu'il a trop bu.  
« …. » scande-t-il à qui veut l'entendre dans les couloirs déserts.  
Merlin doit se retenir furieusement de ne pas l'assommer contre le mur pour enfin avoir la paix.  
« C'est mon nom, oui.  
- C'est un joliiii nomm. MerlinMerlinMerlinMer…  
- STOP. »  
Merlin peut presque sentir Arthur faire la moue contre le col de sa chemise.  
« Tu n'es pas drôle ! … On joue à un jeu ?!  
- Je propose le jeu : Allons coucher Arthur avant qu'il ne ruine toutes ses chances de monter sur le trône. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
- Pfff… »  
Ca aurait été trop facile.  
« J'ai un jeu mieux ! »  
Arthur s'excite dans son dos et Merlin est obligé de le remettre à sa place en lui envoyant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.  
« Oumph ! Hé ! Ah oui, le jeu ! On va jouer au jeu des secrets

- Je commence ! Je suis le Prince, donc je commence !! »  
Merlin se mord la lèvre et attend un peu nerveusement en essayant de se concentrer sur le chemin le plus rapide à prendre pour arriver aux appartements princiers.  
« Je t'aime bien ! »  
L'affirmation est claironnée avec force et appuyée par les bras d'Arthur se resserrant autour de sa nuque.  
« Mais chuuuuuuutttttttt… parce que c'est inc… inconvi… pas convenable. »  
Cette fois ci, Merlin ne parvient pas à retenir le fou rire qui lui agite la poitrine. _Des mois_, il va avoir de quoi se moquer de lui pendant des mois !  
« Mais oui, votre Majesté, mais oui. »  
Arthur s'agite et ramène ses mains contre son visage, lui fichant au passage ses doigts dans son nez et dans sa bouche.  
« Mais c'est vrai !  
- Je n'en doute pas ! Et moi je suis un sorcier, tant qu'on y est. »  
Silence.  
Arthur arrête de bouger et Merlin sent l'angoisse lui étreindre la gorge une demie seconde avant que le prince reprenne la parole.  
« Hhmmmm. finit-il par dire. Tu triches. Ah non ! Je sais ! Tu as des oreilles magiiiiques ! C'est ça, j'ai trouvé ! MagiqueMagiqueMagique ! … »

Merlin baisse la tête et soupire douloureusement. La nuit allait être longue. Très longue.


End file.
